The present invention relates to a mobile phone connector, and particularly to an input/output (I/O) connector for a mobile phone.
An input/output (I/O) connector is commonly used in a mobile phone connection system for transferring signals. A conventional connector as disclosed in JP Patent No. 10-241793 utilizes interference fitting in assembling the shell to the insulative housing. However, this structure will produce stress and deformation between the insulative housing and the shell during soldering the connector to a print circuit board (PCB), thus during subsequent cooling process, the insulative housing will displace relative to the shell because of the differences in thermal expansion coefficients, heat conductivity and stress therebetween, which will destroy the electrical connection between the conductive contacts and the trace on the PCB.
Another conventional connector as disclosed in JP Patent No. 11-185862 has a U-shaped stopping plate in a side plate of a shell for engaging with the insulative housing, however the engagement between the U-shaped stopping plate and the insulative housing can prevent the shell from displacing relative to the insulative housing only in horizontal direction, but not in vertical direction.
Hence, an improved I/O connector is needed to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies of current I/O connectors.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an Input/Output (I/O) connector for firmly assembling the insulative housing with the shell.
To achieve the above objects, an I/O port connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts retained in the insulative housing for surface mounting to a PCB and a shell. The insulative housing includes a pair of side arms paralleled to each other and an elongate body defining a pair of slots therein. Each side arm has a first block and a second block at a bottom face thereof. The shell includes a bottom plate, a top plate, a pair of side plates projecting from the top plate and a pair of connecting plates joining the bottom plate and the top plate. The bottom plate has a first notch and a second notch for engaging with said first and second blocks, respectively. Furthermore the bottom plate comprises a pair of angled engaging plates for horizontally engaging with the slots of the insulative housing, and the engagement between the engaging plates and the slots will prevent the shell from displacing relative to the insulative housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.